The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout
An Epic Tale of Redwall: The Scout is the first episode of the An Epic Tale of Redwall video game series. It was originally scheduled for Early Access release on Steam on September 28, 2017, but it was delayed to December 18, 2017 for legal reasons. The title was released with a 40% discount at $8.99 through December 25, 2017. Described as a "stealth-adventure game", The Scout tells how a young mouse is forced to flee to Redwall Abbey when the village of Lilygrove is attacked by Sea Rats. Check out the Redwall Wiki's first look at the game. Official Synopsis A whimsical adventure game based on the bestselling Redwall books. Set in the winter shrouded wilderness between Lilygrove and Redwall Abbey, help Liam or Sophia race for help from the raiding rats under Cheesethief's command. Summary The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders. The Scout is best understood as a stealth-adventure game set in the winter before the Summer of the Late Rose. It tells the story of a mouse who is driven to Redwall Abbey when sea rats raid the peaceful village of Lilygrove. The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders. Along the way there is untold adventure to include (of course) feasting, fiddling, and even a few fisticuffs as we meet Valo Scrimpaw, the mysterious stoat who lives in the Winsome Wraith, Scumsnout the murderous wearet and the mysterious, ghostly assistance when all seems lost. Steam Early Access With Steam Early Access of the game, players could expect a "single subterranean demo level to give players exposure to the core game mechanics in this stealth-adventure game where the player must navigate and safely pass a set of AI rat enemies who are searching for the player." The Early Access release includes a look at two levels: Old Moss Creek and Flight to the Lighthouse, a developer sandbox, and the Redwall Abbey Gatehouse library. *File size: 1601 MB Characters in The Scout Updates 1/5/2018 Steam Early Access Build : Bug Update V 0.51 * Controls Lab: Early players were pretty evenly split on what style of controls they wanted to see. Should they be more skill based or more cinematic? This build contains the first iteration of a Control Lab where you can experience two pretty different approaches…and vote on which one you prefer. * Architect Points: The feedback we’ve been getting from early access players has been SO helpful and useful that we want to incentivize that kind of thing. So we’ll be adding in a system that rewards this kind of feedback with Architect Points. We still need to decide what these points get you…but it’ll be non-trivial so stand by. * This is primarily a bug update to address some of the most pressing feedback we got from the first release. To that end expect more of a “fewer things wrong” update than a “bunch of new stuff” update and we plan to have minor bug updates a regular part of the cycle. What’s Next * Addition of the scent mechanic we’ve been working on, most likely in a controlled “Scent Lab” environment. Woodlanders experience the world through their noses as much as their eyes and ears and we’ve got a little something we think you’ll like coming up quickly. * Playable alpha (or some progress thereto) for the Lighthouse scene including a three-part sequence and the villainous Scumsnout! 1/30/2018 Steam Early Access Build : Content Release V 0.6 *Scent Lab *Updated Lilygrove Chase Scene *Catacomb Graybox 2/4/2018 Steam Early Access Build : Content Release V 0.6 *Scent Lab: Scent Lab has been reworked to create a better flow. It should be easier to understand and experience. 2/16/2018 Steam Early Access Build : Tech Update V 0.61 * Updated Control Lab: We've been hard at work on a complete rebuild of the character control based partly on feedback from the initial launch. It's a big pivot but it's going well. Check out how that's coming along and give us your feedback on things like speed and jump strength. Still a lot more to do here, but we're probably over the hump. * Water Update: Big changes to how we render water in Lilygrove and Old Moss Creek. We think new were able to find a great balance between realism and the stylized world we've been building. * Updated Catacombs Graybox: Take a look at how the architecture on this level is coming along. What's Next * Hilltop Camp graybox. When we launched just before Christmas we striated with Old Moss Creek which is technically Act II, Scene I of the entire game. Since then we've been working backwards on level releases and finally we're getting to Act I, Scene I: Hilltop Camp...this is where it all begins. Game Play *The Scout Walkthrough Levels Act I *Scene I, Hilltop Camp *Scene II, Lilygrove Catacombs *Scene III, Flight to the Lighthouse Act II *Scene 1, Old Moss Creek Player Videos *Lady Koshi *The Ginger Empire *Kevin Leiva External Links *An Epic Tale of Redwall: The Scout on Steam Category:An Epic Tale of Redwall Category:The Scout Category:Video games